


Clash of The Huntress

by LemonAfterDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasy, Friends With Benifits but you get the picture, Frottage, Futanari, Grappling, Hunters & Hunting, Large Breasts, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rival Sex, Tit Torture, Wrestling, based off an rp, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/pseuds/LemonAfterDark
Summary: Two rival warriors decide to settle the score and find out who the superior huntress is, the threat of sexual domination looming over them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Clash of The Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an rp I had on discord over the course of my hiatus, I liked it so much that I decided to adapt it into a story for all of you to see! 
> 
> I might end up making this into a series of fight-related stories if you guys want that, but for now...sit back and enjoy!

Kathryn was alone in the vast grasslands between her hometown and the city, the sun shining down on her dark, chubby body as she sat on a recently cut tree stump. Her golden hair, usually done in a ponytail, had been let down so it traced down her lower back. She was almost entirely nude, aside from the scaled shoulder pads that were worn for intimidation purposes.

The hunter was issued a challenge by her bitter rival, a warrior who matched her in almost everything. Leianna was her name, and she sickened Kathryn down to her very core with her pompous, egotistical behavior. Whenever she was on a hunt, Leianna would be there to steal the glory and vice versa. Leiana walked towards the predetermined meeting spot, her short black hair framing a sharp, cute face. Her cream flabby body illuminated by the afternoon sun high above. After a moment, she arrived at her destination: a tree stump, where her rival sat comfortably.

They spotted each other at the same time, and Leiana kept walking, only stopping when she was right in front of Kathryn. She shifted her weight, hands on her hips, and said in a taunting voice, “Well well, I didn’t expect you’d actually show up.” Kathryn rose to her feet, her massive breasts brushing past her rival's massive pair as she did so. The hunter's belly bounced as she stood up as well, staring at the raven haired warrior with a blank expression. "I am always on time when it comes to the hunt, never thought I'd get to bring your ass home to the tavern however..." Kathryn snapped back, placing her hands on her hips as well. Her fat cock had begun to stirr, reaching half mast as the staring contest continued.

Leiana stared into her rival’s eyes. It was like looking into a mirror - Both of them similarly built, right down to their hardening cocks. For months now they had been eying each other up, trying to outmatch the other. Now, it was finally time to settle the dispute once and for all. She shifted her weight, her sight never the white-head’s, and snorted, “I think you’re confused about today’s outcome. Once I’m done with you here, I’ll drag your sorry ass home where I’ll make sure to fill up every hole of yours with my seed.” Kathryn's hands left her hips and slowly trailed them down Leiana's love handles, slowly trailing down to firmly grip the pale warrior's own hips. "You boast now, but once I have my arms around you...you'll be begging for mercy."

The blonde woman hissed, her cock reaching its full length as she thrusted her fat tits into Leiana's to emphasize her point. Her nails dug into the warrior's supple flesh as she did so. Leiana shivered involuntarily at Kathryn’s touch, her right leg moving back to support her against her darker counterpart’s thrusting bust. She glared back at her rival, grabbing Kathryn by her arms and pulling her closer, squishing their equally large tits together between their strong bodies. Her cock bounces from the impact, the now fully erect member lightly touching against its opposite.

“Hollow promises by an inept warrior don’t scare me. Besides, we both know you’ll be the one doing the begging; you seem like the type who enjoys being on her knees.” Leiana hisses at Kathryn, their faces now so close they could feel each other’s breath. The huntress huffed in response, shivering at the feeling of Leiana's breath dancing along her cheek. She fully wrapped her arms around her thick rival in an almost romantic manner, expecting the pale skinned woman to understand what she had in mind. "You've always had an ego on you, an ego I intend to break once and for all," the huntress fired back, clasping her hands together and testing the waters with a firm squeeze. "Let's see if there's some bite to your bark, shall we?"

Leiana stood her ground as the other huntress’s arms wrapped around her in and squeezed, her body almost trembling with excitement. This was it. She had wanted this encounter ever since she laid eyes on the other woman, and from the way Kathryn had been eyeing her up, she would bet the same was true for her. She quickly reciprocated the gesture, enveloping the dark huntress with her arms and pulling them close, their cocks, already standing at attention, smacked firmly together with a loud Smack!, their bodies slapping and fighting against the impact. “Enough talk mutt; Let’s do this.” She spits back, an anticipating gleam in her eyes. Kathryn huffed once again, clasping her hands together and starting to squeeze the lighter skinned huntress in a painful grip. A loud grunt escaped her lips as she did so, her cock pressing into Leianna's in an intoxicating manner.

The dark skinned warrior grit her teeth and screwed her eyes shut in concentration, refusing to give into such a pathetic worm like Leianna the opportunity to overpower her. The huntress's cock throbbed lightly against Leianna's own quivering shaft, almost as if their cocks were in a struggle of their own. Leiana groans from the pressure, quickly returning the favor as she tightens her muscles in an attempt to force all the air out of her rival’s body. She heaves, pushing into Kathryn as much as she can. The contact between their bodies deepens, their cocks squeezing so tightly together that Leiana can’t help but shudder. Her eyes close as she forces herself to ignore the sensation, pushing with her legs to try and force Kathryn backwards and possibly topple her over.

The huntress groaned back, her massive breasts digging into Leianna's as the two warriors squeezed each other into a stand-still. Kathryn's breath was warm and ragged, dancing along her rival's cheek. Her cock was twitching, leaking small beads of pre-cum as the struggle continued. Leiana squeezed with all her being, with all her might. She tensed the muscles from her leg all the way to her neck, putting her all just to keep this contest at a stand-still. Sweat was starting to pour from her light skin, making her hand slippery and her grip precarious. Still she pressed on, her dick slapping against the dark-woman’s own with a wet and viscous sound. She could feel Kathryn’s breath against her face, even as she did the same to her rival.

’Just a little longer. Just a little longer and I can beat her!’

Kathryn's own muscles were fully tensed, sweat dripping from her body and onto the grass as she bucked her hips. Her cock slapped harder against Leianna's with a loud thwack, their tips kissing with each sway of their hips. The dark skinned huntress was panting now, the musky scent coming from both of them and the feeling of their soft bellies pressed together were becoming too hard to ignore. "Your strength is impressive...I'll give you that. But you won't be leaving these fields in one piece!" Leiana grunted, a retort already on the tip of her tongue, “I will admit your tenacity; it is truly impressive… for the second best huntress of these lands. When I’m done with you, there won’t be anything left but a broken husk craving for my cock!’

Despite her bravado however, she was feeling a tad intimidated. This woman was matching her, and not giving an inch. How much longer could Kathryn hold on? How much longer could she? Already Leiana could feel her adrenaline-filled body begin to tremble, the smell of sweat and something else permeating the air around them as their sweat-soaked bodies clashed against each other. She needed more power - all the power she could muster at the moment. She hooked her hands together behind Kathryn’s back, grabbing both arms together and pulled at them for leverage, attempting to increase the force of and pressure her hug even as she continued against her own struggles.

Kathryn screwed her eyes shut and groaned in pain, the increased pressure in her pale skinned rival's hug left a crack in her defenses. Fuck...at this rate Leianna could turn the tables on her with ease! She needed to think of a way to shift the struggle back into her favor. Soon, an idea went off in the tanned warrior's head, pulling her head away from the ravenette's shoulder so they were face to face once more. Suddenly, The blonde thrusted her lips forward, bringing her rival into a deep kiss to throw her off guard. As she kissed, she put all of her power into her hug in hopes of crushing her.

Leiana’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt Kathryn’s lips close around her own, her rival’s tongue slipping into her unsuspecting mouth and teasing her insides. Her strength slackened, just a bit, but even this was more than enough for the ebony futa to take advantage of as she increased her strength, crushing her body even as she stole the breath from her lungs. She tried to fight back, but despite the valiant effort she soon felt her body getting overpowered, little by little, her knees bending and her back being forced to give against the force of her rival’s assault. The ebony warrior chuckled against Leianna's lips, feeling her rival's arms loosening around her. Kathryn unhooked her arms from the pale Futa and grabbed onto her shoulders, shoving her off of her chubby body with a low grunt.

The huntress was panting heavily, her chest aching and her cock throbbing from being held so close for so long. The ebony futa stared down at her rival in disgust, scoffing loudly as she folds her arms. "Pathetic, a real warrior would've been ready to counter that," she hissed. Leiana gasps and coughs, taking in large gasps of sweet, sweet air as she tries to calm herself. She didn’t want to admit it, but Kathryn was right: she should have been ready for something like that. Even so… “A real warrior wouldn’t have needed to resort to cheap tricks to win.” She shot back when she had breath in her lungs again. She could feel her strength returning, even as she stared up at her opponent looming over her, anger clear in her eyes.

This wasn’t over. She showed weakness once. Never again. If that was the game Kathryn wanted to play… ’So be it.’ she thought as her gaze trailed downwards towards her target. She lunged forwards, her right palm clenched into a fist that she drove upwards, right into Kathryn’s unprotected snatch. The ebony futa's eyes widened, a high pitchrd cry of pain leaving ber lips as her legs buckled underneath her. Kathryn's hands shot to her aching groin, stumbling a few steps back with her teeth gritting once more as she let out a frustrated grunt.

"Oh! You dishonorable harlot!" She shouted, uncomfortorably shifting into a proper fighting stance. Her fists were clenched with one leg held out further than the other, it was clear that playtime was over...now is the time for action. Leiana slowly got back up to her feet, shifting into a fighting stance of her own, “You started it, cheating thug.” She replied, using the time to carefully study her rival. She steadied herself, causing a lull in the tension, before suddenly rushing forwards with a punch to the gut, trying to take advantage of her opponent’s pain while also keeping an eye out for counter-attacks.

Kathryn let out a loud shout as she charged her pale skinned rival, crouching down to get a direct attack on Leianna when she goes for a tackle. Despite her frame, the ebony futa was agile enough to achieve this tackle and bring Leianna to the floor with a loud thud. "The only "thug" around here is you!" She hissed as she tried to grab a hold of the huntress's wrists to keep her pinned underneath her. Despite her caution, Leiana is still caught off guard by how fast her counterpart is. She feels the world spin around her as she is once again brought down onto the grassy ground, the dark warrior now on top of her.

She feels her fingers around her wrist, and instead of fighting to free them, she uses the hold to push back against her opponent, trying to hold her in place. Once in a stalemate, she reaches up with her large legs and wraps them around Kathryn's chubby frame, locking them together tightly. She then proceeds to squeeze the air out of her rival, returning the favour from earlier. The Ebony huntress gasped loudly, trapped in between the doughy thighs of her arch-rival. Kathryn thrashed wildly against Leianna's fat body, her cock grinding harshly into the pale warrior's own heaving shaft. A low moan of pain and pleasure escaped her lips as the hold continued, pre-cum coating the heads of their cocks.

Leiana moans and sighs as she feels her cock rubbing roughly against her counterpart’s, the different coloured rods wet and sticky as they grind away at each other. Her hips buckle as she feels Kathryn once again push in closer, and she almost reciprocates the thrust, but holds steady in her resolve and tightens her hold. She pulls her hands free of Kathryn’s grasp and grabs her rival’s long locks of white hair, violently yanking them back and forcing Kathryn’s upper body backwards while her lower body remains locked in her leg’s embrace, slowly - painfully bending her back towards it’s limit.

“We’ll see who the inferior one is when you are begging for mercy!”

Kathryn's groans of pain grew louder, her hands shooting for the pale huntress's thighs and digging her nails into them. If she wanted to escape this hold she needed to keep the pressure on Leianna's legs, giving the supple flesh deep scratches to do such a feat. The pulling of her hair was certainly doing its job, making the warrior shiver in pain. But she kept scratching.

Leianna hissed in surprise as she felt Kathryn’s sharp nails claw their way up her thigh, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Involuntarily, her hold loosened as her legs recoiled from the pain. But Leiana was a huntress. She was no stranger to pain, so she steeled herself and braced against it, tightening her hold once more. She knew however that this wasn’t going to be enough. Kathryn was formidable, and sooner or later the pain would be too much for her to handle. She needed an edge, and luckily for her, two of them were bouncing around right in front of her.

Leianna released Kathryn’s hair and quickly grabbed a hold of the ebony warrior’s supple breasts instead, holding her up in the same position as before - this time through push rather than pull. She then sank her fingers into the two large mounts, hoping to deal as much pain to her rival’s chest as she was receiving to her legs. Leiana choked back a cry of pain as she felt her own breasts being assaulted. The pain-induced pleasure combined with the sensations from their shafts rubbing against each other combined into an exquisite aphrodisiac, a snarl of anger and lust answering her opponent’s.

Determined to not be the one to falter this time, she continued her assault on to the darker huntress’s tits, and without the constant threat on her legs, she was free to continue with her belly constriction, and she doubled-down on that, tensing her lower muscles and tightening her legs together as far as they could go. Kathryn threw her head back and groaned in pain, the pale huntress' powerful legs were nearly driving her to surrender. The ebony warrior removed one hand from Leianna's tits and made a fist, trying to throw it into her rival's face in hopes of breaking free from this torturous vice. But Leianna's grip only grew tighter which made the huntress stop mid punch and let out a loud cry of pain, it was clear that she was right where Leianna wanted her.

Their cocks throbbed against one another, a small stream of pre-cum running down both of their shafts as they continued grinding together. This combination of pain and bliss had become too much to bear for Kathryn, finally releasing her hold on Leianna's breast and gasped out "I yield!". She dug her fingers into the ground between her rival's hair as she submitted to her mighty thighs.

The moment she heard her opponent yield, Leiana loosened her muscles and relaxed, using the time to catch their breath and recuperate. Panting from the exertion, pain throbbing through her muscles, Leiana took her time to recover, knowing that her rival was probably just as exhausted as she was. A faint sensation from between her legs caused her to open her eyes, Kathryn’s dark face the first thing she saw. Only now was she keenly aware of their position: her body underneath the ebony huntress’s, her legs wrapped around in an overly familiar fashion. Their bodies gleaming with sweat, their breaths hot on each other’s cheeks.

The pleasure coursing through her veins certainly didn’t help the situation. In fact, it would have been all too easy to just reach out and seal those thick black lips with her on…A little lost to the haze of lust, and wanting a little payback for earlier, Leiana grabbed the back of the white warrior’s head, and with what little strength she could muster, slammed their lips together as hard as she could.

Kathryn had very little time to react as she felt her lips clash against Leianna's own, her eyes widening in shock as the attack happened. The ebony huntress soon relaxed against her rival's body and closed her eyes submissively, sliding her tongue between their lips so that it could swirl around pale warrior's own pink muscle. Kathryn hummed softly into the kiss, slowly grinding her aching erection into Leianna's as the feeling of lust began to wash over them. The ache in their bountiful breasts and soft, mighty bellies added a stinging sensation that only drove the two further, both of them starting to moan in desperation.

Leiana's moans grew louder as she felt the dark warrior above her grind against her shaft, pressing upwards to reciprocate the deepening kiss. Her body wiggled in pent up need as she brought their bodies closer together, their bellies and breasts touching, then squeezing together in a twisted embrace. She couldn’t control it. Couldn’t help it; the lust and heat from both their entwined bodies causing her head to spin. With a bit of effort, she spun them around, saddling her counterpart. She continued the kiss for a moment longer, before moving upwards and placing herself on top of the ebony huntress’s face, her erect cock nearly slapping against her lips. She looked Kathryn in the eyes, mischievous dancing in her orbs, and commanded, “Suck it.”

The ebony beauty huffed softly before slowly guiding Leianna's cock into her warm, wet lips, staring into the warrior's eyes with a mix of defeat and arousal. She wasted no time with sucking on the victorious woman's shaft, hollowing her cheeks to apply as much pressure as she could. Kathryn moaned around her rival's cock, sending pleasant vibrations along her thick, throbbing shaft. The huntress was almost certain that both of them were on the brink of climax, not even the best warriors lasted this long in her or Leianna's crushing grip. Leiana shivered as she felt Kathryn suck her off, her wet mouth and nimble tongue combined with the vibrations and pressure she was placing on Leiana’s cock was exquisite. Clenching her teeth, she did her best to hold off the inevitable end, wanting to savor this sensation for as long as possible. Sadly, as mighty as she was, they were already near the brink from their earlier struggles, and Leiana could feel the moment her resistance failed and the dam broke.

As she felt her body give in to the pleasure, she gripped the dark warrior’s hair and pulled, thrusting her cock as deeply into her rival’s tight throat as she could as an explosion of cum shot out from her thick shaft, her chant of “Take it… take it all! Don’t miss one drop!” echoing through the air. Kathryn's eyes grew wide as the torrent of cum poured down her throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she gagged around Leianna's shaft. Despite the initial shock, the ebony huntress was able to swallow every last drop of her rival's seed, her own cock twitching in a state of need that would probably not be satisfied. It lasted a good while, but even that amazing climax had to end, and Leiana sat there, her body shaking, her breath hard, as she basked in the afterglow.

Kathryn gasped for air as Leianna's spent cock pulled out of her throat, a long stream of drool leaking from her lower lip as she panted with her rival. The two warriors stood still for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes in an almost loving manner. Eventually, the ebony warrior spoke up once again, her voice shaky but still keeping that low, stoic tone that she always had. "You do know...a rematch for another day is in order, don't you," The huntress inquired, a smile starting to spreading across her face as she chuckled, "Such strength can't be tested just once you know~" Leiana gazed right back into her rival’s eyes, a similar expression plastered on her face even as her heart raced at the implication, her cock twitching in anticipation, “Mmm, you have a point. Very well. Name a date and place. We’ll settle this then.

“For now, however…” she purred as she slowly slithered backwards and off Katheryn’s belly, before leaning down and capturing the dark cock in front of her in her fat bosom, “Let’s see how long this guy can last, shall we?” as she began stroking it, intending to keep this going just a little longer. Kathryn groaned in relief as she felt Leianna's fat tits rub up against her needy shaft, nearly blowing her load right then and there from the contact alone. "O-Out of respect for the victor...I'd prefer you keep my cock out of your holes," The ebony warrior panted through grit teeth and mumbled profanities, her hips slowly moving in rythym with the pale huntress' breasts.

Leiana chuckled slightly at the request, squeezing her tits together as tightly as she could in response, “Very well. Then cum from my superior tits!” she exclaimed, quickening her up and down motion and enveloping Kathryn’s dark shaft in as much heavenly bliss as Leiana could provide. Kathryn screwed her eyes shut, the softness of her rival's rack and the heat radiating between them was too much to bear, her climax struck her like a sword hitting a shield. The ebony warrior wasn't as theatrical with climax as Leianna, throwing her head back and letting out a loud grunt through her girtted teeth. Droplets of sweat flung off of her golden locks as her cock let out several thick ropes of hot spunk, coating Leianna's pale tits in the stuff.

Leiana panted slightly from the exercise, sighing in content as she felt the white hot globs of her rival’s cum paint her tits. She released Kathryn’s cock, letting her have a moment to catch her breath.Scooping up some of the white spunk from her mounds, Leiana took a mouth full of the stuff and crawled towards her rival, laying her entire body on top of the ebony warrior’s, and then proceeded to kiss Kathryn, her tongue snaking in between the other warrior’s lips.She broke the kiss soon after, saliva and mixed spunk trailing down her mouth, and looked into her rival’s eyes, “So, about that next match… when are you next free?” anticipation thick in her voice.

"I am open tomorrow, there's only one quest I need to fill out for the townsfolk," Kathryn answered softly, her hand gently brushing along Leianna's cheek, "But come nightfall, I'll be waiting for you in my quarters..." The competitive flare in the huntress's voice began to return, a grin spreading across her face as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "I expect you to fight with the same animosity as you did here, got it," The huntress added, a low growl escaping her lips. Leiana’s eyes harden, and a viscous grin soon spreads across her face, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, bitch.” she answers, her voice dripping with excitement, before she resumes the kiss, savoring her victory as much as she can. They stayed like this for hours, finding a sort of erotic comfort in each other's arms.

And thus began a new chapter in Kathryn and Leianna's rivalry, one that would lead them down a path which would bring them closer as rivals. Maybe even something more...


End file.
